


Sunday morning rain is falling

by Shutupbellamy



Category: The 100
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupbellamy/pseuds/Shutupbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a chill little drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday morning rain is falling

**Author's Note:**

> Since the last episode was pretty emotionally exhausting for me (stupid Jaha) I wanted to write something laid back.

The soft and soothing sound of rain filled Murphy's ears as he woke up. This was the first time he actually felt somewhat refreshed and ready for the day but the rain was slowly luring him back to sleep.Right when he thought he could go back to sleep the squeak of the door to the second level of the dropship.

"Wake up." A gruff voices said.

  Murphy rolled over to see Bellamy looking at him sternly.

"Clarke said that I need to watch you because you may still be a threat." Bellamy said,a hit of annoyance in his voice.

 Murphy just nodded and tried to focus on the rain. It made him uncomfortable knowing that Bellamy was probably glaring at him. Suffering would never stop for Murphy and right now all he wanted to do was to sleep, but Bellamy being here made him alert and on edge.

 Murphy heard a small sigh and suddenly his covers were being pulled away from him. He made little protest,knowing that arguing with Bellamy would be a death sentence. The thing that surprised him most were the arms that wrapped themselves around Murphy's skinny torso. Human touch was something that Murphy rarely encountered and he couldn't help but notice how even though Bellamy's body warmed him he still was shivering. Bellamy noticed this and tightened his embrace. Murphy sighed and snuggled into the older boy,slowly falling back asleep to now not only the sound of the rain but the steady breathing of the boy holding him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
